


Forever Together

by mebobst



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebobst/pseuds/mebobst
Summary: Sequel to Old Friend – Anakin and Ahsoka start their new life, facing the challenges and obstacles together.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story is a sequel to my first fanfic, Old Friend. I recommend reading it first if you haven’t already. Most of this story will be fluffy and romantic with little drama but I hope you all can give it a chance anyway! I will be posting updates/new chapters on Fridays. Please read, review and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy!

Anakin watched as the light slowly begin to dim in the sky above. He’d been working out in the garage, that was positioned behind their home, for the last couple hours. This was where he kept all the small projects he’d tinker with, items that he’d come across since settling on this planet.

But recently Anakin had a new project, a surprise for the woman he loved. Carefully he worked to build a small crib for the child she carried, wanting to make sure it was perfect before showing it to her.

From the hunger he felt, along with the late hour, Anakin decided to put the work on hold for the time being. Moving the piece back into the corner of the room before covering it with a trap to keep it hidden.

As he locked up the garage, Anakin was soon drawn to the house by the wonderful aroma emanating from what he assumed was their dinner. Walking through the yard, he thought back over the last few weeks. It had been a full month since they arrived at their new home on Shili.

After leaving Coruscant, the pair traveled to the capital, Corvala, before boarding a shuttle to bring them to the outskirts of a small town prominently ran by traders. The house resided far enough from the town where they could have privacy but close enough so that they’d be able to walk to and from within an hour.

Anakin hoped he did the right thing by choosing this location. He hated not telling his partner of his plans originally but wanted to surprise her. He was happy to find she loved their new home and all the features.

When you entered the home you were met with a large common room with tall ceilings, much different than the cramped apartment they’d shared over the last few months. There was a kitchen along the back wall while a staircase flanked the right side of the room, this led to an upstairs bedroom. Below the staircase, closer to the kitchen, a hallway held a refresher and another bedroom.

The house came with simple furniture, enough for a good start but since this was their first place together, the couple spent the next few weeks making small adjustments so that it could truly be their home. Both were very pleased with the outcome.

They took the room downstairs for themselves, leaving the upstairs for their child once they were old enough. The baby’s room was the only part of the house that hadn’t been touched since they arrived. Knowing it was still early they decided to wait until farther along in the pregnancy.

Anakin however was already excited about the incoming arrival of their first born, which is why he’d recently spend his spare time working on the crib. He couldn’t wait to complete the project and show it to the mother of his child.

His thoughts then switched to her... Ahsoka.

Anakin had come to learn that he had… almost… everything he’d ever wanted. He’d been trying to muster up the courage to ask her to marry him. He wanted to make it official, to call her his wife. He knew chances were high that she’d agree but his irrational fears got the best of him. What if she said no? What if she didn’t want to make the full commitment?

As Anakin made his way inside, he found Ahsoka sitting on the couch in the common room. She held a book in one hand, the other covered the small bump forming on her abdomen. She was softly humming to herself, unaware of Anakin’s presence.

He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked in that moment, and all those fears in his mind disappeared. Anakin thought about how lucky he was to have this second chance at life, one they had begun to build together.

“Hey.” Anakin’s voice was soft, not wanting to startle the young woman.

She looked up from her book and smiled as Anakin made his way towards her. “Hi.” Ahsoka set the book beside her on the table before moving her legs off the couch to make room for him. “I was about to come find you, dinner should be ready.”

“Yeah, sorry, I got a bit sidetracked. But I am yours for the rest of the night.” Anakin said with a smile, but it soon faded once he got a whiff of himself. “Well, after I shower.” He laughed.

Ahsoka giggled. “Take your time, we’ll be here.” Anakin soon disappeared down the hall and into the refresher by their room.

Ahsoka stood from the couch, placing her book back on the nearby shelf before making her way to the kitchen. She brought down two bowls and utensils from the cabinet, placing them down on the counter.

She’d made a stew from local produce she found at the market earlier that day. Ahsoka knew she wasn’t as good a cook as Anakin but was learning more every day.

By the time Anakin emerged from the refresher, Ahsoka was serving up the stew and bringing it to the table that was set beside the kitchen. The couple then joined together to enjoy the meal while making idle conversation.

Once the stew the gone and the bowls empty, Ahsoka moved to collect the dishes but was stopped by Anakin.

“Hey, I’ll clean up, you just relax.” He said with a smile.

Ahsoka stood and followed Anakin into the kitchen, leaning against the counter beside him. “You know I thought we agreed even though I’m pregnant I’m not fragile.” She retorted, raising an eye marking.

“I know but you made dinner, so I thought it was only fair that I clean up.” Anakin moved towards her, taking her into his arms. “Plus, I like being able to take care of you... both of you.” He reached between them, placing a hand on her stomach.

“You always know how to sweet talk.” She said as a small smile formed on her lips.

“It’s one of my strengths.” Anakin laughed, reluctantly letting her go so he could finish the dishes.

After releasing her and knowing he wouldn’t let her help, Ahsoka made her way to the couch, grabbing her book off the shelf.

Once everything had been put away and the kitchen cleaned, Anakin joined Ahsoka on the couch. It was getting late and he could see she was fading fast.

Knowing it was as good a time as any to ask his burning question, Anakin took a breath.

“Ahsoka?” His words were unusually quiet.

She looked up from her book, noting his nervous expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I just...” His words trailed off and Anakin immediately regretted his decision to bring this topic up.

She placed her book on the table in front of her before fully facing Anakin.

‘It’s too late to go back’ he thought. Anakin moved closer, taking her hands in his before speaking.

“Ahsoka, you have made me happier these last few months than I would have ever dreamed possible. You are carrying my child... a child I never thought would be possible in this life. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much.” He paused before dropping to a knee beside her. “So, I want to ask... will you marry me?”

Ahsoka was speechless, she’d never expected that question to leave his lips. Was this real? Maybe it was a dream... a dream she didn’t want to wake from.

A smile broke out across her face and she slowly nodded. “Yes.”

Anakin stood, placing both hands on either side of her face before pulling her into a deep kiss, only breaking away for air.

“I love so much.” Anakin said after a few passionate minutes.

“I love you too.” Ahsoka replied breathlessly.

-•-•-•-

“If were getting married, I hope we can do so before the baby comes.” Ahsoka said as they got ready for bed later that night after the earlier excitement began to subside.

Anakin nodded. He would have agreed to anything she’d said, he was still over the moon that she even accepted his proposal.

“Maybe something small.” Ahsoka continued.

“Sounds perfect.” Anakin added with a smile. “Next time we head into town I’ll find a minister or officiant who can perform the ceremony.”

Ahsoka nodded as she climbed into the bed. “I know we don’t have many friends but there is someone I hope we can invite.”

Anakin laid down beside her. “Who?”

“Obi-Wan.” She replied.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Anakin leaned in, placing a kiss on her lips. “We can work out the details in the morning.”

“Now I think that’s a great idea.” She softly giggled. “Goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The couple fell asleep in each other’s embrace, knowing everything was falling perfectly into place.


	2. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The second chapter is here, I hope you all enjoy, I had so much fun writing all this fluff! Please read and review and let me know your thoughts!

“I’m going into town today; do you need anything?” Anakin asked over breakfast one quiet morning.

“How about I come with you?” Ahsoka countered.

“Are you sure you’re feeling up to it?” His words were laced with concern. 

Recently Ahsoka had been experiencing intense morning sickness throughout the day which made it difficult for her to leave their home for an extended period of time. However today was different. 

It was the first day within the last week where she hadn’t been awoken by a bout of nausea and forced to immediately empty the contents of her stomach. 

Knowing that it doesn’t eliminate the chance of having an episode later in the day, she was willing to take the risk to spend the day in town with Anakin.

”I’m tired of being stuck in this house... I want to go out and enjoy the fresh air.” She said collecting the dishes. “Plus, there’s something I wanted to look for at the market.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Anakin stood, cleaning up the remnants from their breakfast left behind. “So, what did you need from the market?” He became intrigued.

Ever since they’d gotten engaged the week prior, the couple had decided to find a local minister to perform a simple ceremony, which was one of the reasons Anakin was planning on going into town that day. Ahsoka wanted to be married before the baby arrived which meant they still had time but the excitement between them sped the clock up even further.

Anakin contacted Obi-Wan the night before, sharing the latest news and their request for him to join them for the ceremony. He’d been the closest thing they’d had to family and couldn’t imagine him not being a part of it.

Obi-Wan agreed to come as long as he had notice so he could escape the council for a day or two. Things were starting to fall into place but there was still one thing Ahsoka had on her mind.

Despite the simple ceremony, she knew the tradition of wearing a beautiful dress on a woman’s wedding day and part of her wanted that. She’d never been a fan of dresses or even particular on the clothes she’d wear especially while she was a part of the Jedi Order, but things were different now.

“You may think it’s crazy.” Ahsoka’s words were soft. Would Anakin think it’s unnecessary since they were already living together, even had a baby on the way? 

“Of course not! You know you can tell me, right?” 

“Well, since we’re still having a ceremony, I was thinking of finding... a dress... for myself.” Ahsoka lowered her head, prepared for him to laugh.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Anakin said before moved behind Ahsoka, wrapping his arms around her body.

“You think so?” She said turning around to face him. 

“Of course! It’ll be your wedding day and I want you to be happy.” He replied with a light smile. “I love you.”

Returning his smile, Ahsoka said, “I love you too.”

The couple shared a quick kiss before cleaning up the remain dishes. Once they were finished, Ahsoka disappeared into the bedroom to get ready, and after a few minutes she emerged to find Anakin on the couch waiting for her.

“Still feeling alright?” Anakin asked out of concern.

Ahsoka nodded before following him out the door.

-•-•-•-

The market was filled with customers and vendors alike. Many came from smaller villages to trade amongst each other or sell items as their source of income. 

Since arriving on Shili, Anakin had traded here a few times, getting parts and pieces to fix up an old speeder bike he’d come across. He’d come close to finishing it up but needed one more piece and he had hopes of locating it today.

Before they began their personal searches, the couple had decided to meet with the minister in hopes to get his help with their upcoming ceremony.

The minister was an older Togruta by the name of Zodan, he agreed to marry the young couple in a private ceremony at their home in two weeks’ time.

Anakin and Ahsoka provided a few more details in preparation before thanking the Minister and head back towards the market.

“Do you want me to come with you to find your dress?” Anakin asked as he scanned the market.

“No, I kinda want it to be a surprise.” Ahsoka teased.

“Alright, if you’re sure, here’s some credits for when you find something. We can meet back here in an hour?” Anakin said handing the money over. Ahsoka nodded in agreement before he added, “I’ll have my com with me too in case you need me before then.”

Anakin placed quick kiss on her cheek before disappearing into the crowd. Ahsoka began walking through the rows of shops, going into those that were selling formal clothing or dresses.

The task soon proved challenging as the few places that carried such items, didn’t have what she was looking for. The dresses were heavily beaded or embroidered and came at a high price. 

Ahsoka knew it was getting later and she’d need to meet Anakin soon. Deciding on one more shop, she made her way through the piles of tops and dresses.

Ahsoka knew she didn’t have many options especially with the ceremony fast approaching but it there was hardly anything that she even step foot in for her wedding. She tried to tell herself that it wasn’t a necessity to find a dress at all and that Anakin wouldn’t think any less of her. He was marrying Ahsoka for her, not some piece of clothing.

But right when she was losing hope of finding anything, Ahsoka saw something out of the corner of her eye. She quickly made her way over to the piece, removing it from the pile. The fabric was silky and as she held it against her body, Ahsoka’s hope returned.

“Do you want to try it on?” The shop keeper asked from behind.

Ahsoka turned and slowly nodded. The older woman pointed towards the back of the store. “There is a room over there you can use.” She said with a smile.

She’d thanked the woman and hurried to the back. Ahsoka stripped of her outer clothes and carefully stepped into the dress, pulling it up to her body and fastening the buttons. She turned and look at herself in the old mirror across the room.

The dress was a simple but elegant, Ahsoka had never owned or even wore something like it before. It was a bright White that contrasted against her skin and it hugged her body perfectly, opening into a small train at her ankles. The sleeves were long, flaring out at her wrists.

It was perfect.

Ahsoka reluctantly removed the dress before getting back into her clothes, not wanting to get out of the beautiful piece. She made her way up front and immediately bought it, hiding it in her bag before heading out of the store. Feeling at peace with her new purchase.

“Hey, did you find the parts you needed?” Ahsoka said as she met up with Anakin.

“Not everything but a few pieces. And you? Were you successful?” He said raising an eyebrow.

“I was.” Ahsoka smiled.

“Can I see it?” Anakin asked with a mischievous smirk.

“Nope, I want it to be a surprise.” She said mimicking his look.

“Hmm... not sure if I can wait.” He laughed.

“Well you’re gonna have to.” Ahsoka retorted. “Come on, let’s get home.” She reached out for his hand, leading him out of the market.

-•-•-•-

Later that evening as Ahsoka started cooking their dinner, Anakin contacted Obi-Wan, giving him the details and date of the ceremony. He agreed to be there for the couple if the council allowed him the brief leave. 

Once the communication was ended, Anakin joined Ahsoka in the kitchen to help with the food.

“Was it just me or did Obi-Wan actually have a hint of excitement in his voice?” Ahsoka giggled. It was odd to think of Obi-Wan other than the stoic Jedi Master, but she was happy to share this part of their new life with the one they considered family.

-•-•-•-

Two weeks passed quickly and with each day the excitement between the couple grew. 

Obi-Wan came the morning of to help Anakin with a few final preparations. Ahsoka tried to assist but Anakin kept telling her he’d handle everything so she could relax and enjoy the morning.

Ahsoka assumed he was hiding something but knew it was better to let him keep the secret for now. 

About an hour or so before the Minister was to arrive, Ahsoka made her way into their bedroom to get ready. Putting on the dress made it sink in... she was getting married.

Never in her life did she think this was where she’d end up, marrying the man she loved as she carried their child. It was surreal.

A knock came from the other side of the door, bringing Ahsoka from her thoughts and alerting her of a visitor. “Come in.” She called.

“Ahsoka, are you- woah.” Anakin was stopped in awe of his soon to be wife, she was breathtaking. “Ahsoka, you-you look amazing.”

Ahsoka giggled as Anakin fumbled his words. “Thank you. You don’t look too bad yourself.”

Anakin reached out his hand for hers, quickly pulling her into his arms. “I love you.” He leaned in capturing her lips with his.

“I love you too.” Her words were breathless from the passionate gesture, but the couple was interrupted by Obi-Wan’s voice.

“You might want to save this all for after the ceremony.”

“Sorry, master. Just a bit excited, that’s all.” Anakin said sheepishly.

“I can tell.” Obi-Wan retorted. “The minister is waiting on you if you’re ready.”

“I think we are?” Anakin asked looking over at his bride.

“I’m ready.” Ahsoka said with a smile.

Anakin offered his arm to escort her out into the common room. She was immediately taken aback by the beautiful flowers that covered the room. “Oh Anakin.” Ahsoka gasped.

“I hope you like it.” He said, smiling down at his bride.

“It’s beautiful.” She was almost speechless by the gesture.

As they made their way up to the minister, Obi-Wan took his place beside the couple as their witness and family.

“We are gathered here to join these two beings as one in the sacred bond of marriage.” The minister began. “Anakin, please present your vows.”

Anakin nodded before turning to face the woman he loved. 

“Ahsoka, I vow to love, support, and protect you for the rest of our days. You have given me happiness, love and a family, something I never thought would be possible. You have stuck by me through the lowest points in my life, you never faltered. I’m am so thankful that we have started this new chapter in our lives.” Anakin words were filled with passion and love.

“And Ahsoka?” The minister turned towards the bride.

“Anakin, I vow to love, support, and protect you for the rest of our days. You have always been there to guide me, first as my friend and now as my husband. You’ve given me this fresh start and I am so proud to be your wife and the mother of your child.” Ahsoka found it hard to control her emotions but her words came from the heart, something she was free to do in this life.

“With these vows and promises, you become one. I pronounce you husband and wife. Please kiss your bride.” The minister stepped back, allowing the couple to passionately embrace in a kiss.

Breaking away for the time being, they turned to thank the minister for his time. “You’re quite welcome, I wish you both luck. Enjoy your celebration.” He quickly departed, needing to head back into town for a prior engagement but Anakin and Ahsoka didn’t mind.

“Congratulations you two.” Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, Master.” Anakin replied.

“We were so happy to have you here with us. You’ve helped us so much these last few months and it felt right having you here to be a part of this day.” Ahsoka added.

“Thank you, my dear.” Obi-Wan said with a slightly bowed head.

“You’ll stay for a drink or two to celebrate, won’t you?” Anakin asked the older Jedi.

“Maybe a drink but I should be heading back soon, the council wasn’t too happy by my leave. Plus, I’m sure you two wish to enjoy each other’s company intimately.” Obi-Wan joked.

“Master!” Anakin retorted as Ahsoka cheek grew darker from embarrassment.

“Anakin, your wife is already pregnant, what am I supposed to expect?” Obi-Wan teased.

Ahsoka giggled. “He’s right.”

“You know, I like the sound of that.” Anakin said as he handed a glass to Obi-Wan.

“Sound of what?” Ahsoka asked raising an eye marking.

“Calling you my wife.” He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. “A toast, to my beautiful wife, I love you so much.” Anakin raised his own glass, leaning down to kiss Ahsoka before taking a sip.

The trio continued to laugh and talk for a while longer, not wanting the night to end. But knowing he needed to head back to the capital, Obi-Wan wished the couple luck, promising to return soon for another visit. 

After Obi-Wan’s departure, Anakin turned to Ahsoka. It’d been a long day and he could see she was getting tired but couldn’t wait any longer for his last present. “I have one more surprise for you.”

“Really? What is it?” Ahsoka said trying to fight the exhaustion.

“Come with me.” He said leading her through the house and up the staircase to the second floor. They stopped at the closed door of the spare bedroom. “Close your eyes.”

Ahsoka did as she was asked. The door was opened, and he led her through.

“Okay, you can look.” Anakin said standing beside his wife.

As she opened her eyes, Ahsoka heart skipped a beat. There in the middle of the room was a beautiful crib. “Oh, Anakin. It’s perfect. Where did you get it?” 

“I built it... for our baby.” Anakin said as she ran her hands over the carvings.

Ahsoka made her way back to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and bring him in for a kiss. “I love it.” She said breathlessly.

“I love you... both of you.” Anakin said reaching between them and resting a hand on the small bump that was forming on her abdomen.

“I love you too.”


	3. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the amazing feedback over this last week! Please enjoy this next chapter, read, review, and let me know your thoughts!

“You know we can look into other options... maybe find someone else?” Anakin assured, trailing behind his wife. 

“Anakin, you know as well as I do, we don’t really have any other options.” Ahsoka retorted.

Since arriving on Shili, the couple had been busy establishing their new life together and unfortunately forgetting to prepare for prenatal care. Ahsoka was almost four months pregnant and already prominently showing. 

Not wanting to have their personal lives on display, Ahsoka had resorted to wearing loose fitting closing to hide the ever-growing bump. 

Anakin thought it would be a good idea to have the baby’s progress checked since it had almost been two months since she’d been to a doctor. However, he was weary when Ahsoka told him that she was going to see the local midwife.

The nearby town was on the smaller side and only had one healer who took care of the people which raised his concern as Anakin wanted Ahsoka to have the best care during the pregnancy... in case something went wrong.

“We can go to the city, find you a real doctor, even relocate there until the baby is born.” Anakin pleaded.

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks before turning to face him. “We just got here, I don’t want to pick it all up and leave again. You chose this place for a reason... If we go to the city, the clinics will take our information and the baby’s, which mean they’ll be in the system and someone could potentially use that to find us.” Ahsoka step towards him, taking his hand in hers. “I know you’re worried but so am I... this is what’s best for all of us.” She’d lifted Anakin’s hand, moving it over on her rounded stomach.

Anakin let out a sigh, knowing it was best not to fight on the matter. “I... I just don’t want to lose you.”

Ahsoka could hear the pain in his voice. “You won’t... I promise.” She’d pressed her forehead against his, hoping her words would give him some relief. “Come on, maybe after you meet her, you’ll change your mind.”

Anakin chuckled. “Not likely but, we can do it your way.” 

Once again, they were walking, only instead of trailing behind, Anakin stuck by her side, his hand with hers. 

-•-•-•-

Ahsoka walked up the steps of the healer’s house, lightly knocking when she reached the door. 

After a minute, an older female Togruta opened the door, peaking out at her visitors. “May I help you?”

“Are you Sala?” Ahsoka asked, only receiving a nod in response. “My name is Ahsoka, I was directed to you in hopes to acquire your services as a midwife and healer.”

The older woman smiled and stepped aside to allow her guests entrance to her home. Ahsoka looked behind at Anakin, silently signaling for him to follow before she herself walked in.

“How far along are you, my child?” Sala asked as she led the couple through the house to a back room she seemed to use as her clinic.

“Fifteen weeks, I think.” Ahsoka replied. She was asked to sit on the table in the middle of the room as Anakin stood by the door.

“And I assume this is the father?” The older woman did not seem fazed by the brooding man in the corner. She knew a protective mate when she saw one.

“Yes. We moved here not too long ago, into a farmhouse right outside the town. I heard you were the person to see for any care I may need.” Ahsoka said.

Sala could see the younger woman was a bit on edge and tense. “I have delivered more children than I can count, you’ll be in safe hands.” She had hoped to provide a bit of comfort to the couple. “I assume this is your first child. Have you been to see a healer since learning of the pregnancy?”

“Yes, it is our first baby and I did see a doctor back on Coruscant when I was eight weeks along, that’s when we first found out.” Ahsoka replied.

“It must be very different for you both to come to our small village after living in the city.” Ahsoka nodded as Sala continued. “Have you experienced any complications? Any bleeding?” 

“No.” Ahsoka responded.

“Actually,” Anakin’s voice causes the older woman to turn. “The reason she saw a doctor in the first place was because she collapsed one night.”

“I see.” Sala quietly said.

“It was only because I hadn’t been eating or sleeping well at the time, but the doctor cleared me.” Ahsoka retorted.

“All information helps my dear. It’s best I know everything in order to provide the needed care for you and the child.” Sala interjected. “Do you mind pulling up you top and lying back so that I can take a look?”

Ahsoka did as she was asked, but hated feeling of being vulnerable and exposed. 

Sala placed her hands on Ahsoka’s stomach, detecting any abnormalities and progress. She then brought over a small device, placing the wand at the end near the top of her abdomen.

“Do you wish to hear the child’s heartbeat?” Sala asked, looking between the couple.

Both quickly nodded and as she clicked the button. Soon a soft thumping filled the room. Anakin slowly moved towards Ahsoka, refusing to look up from her stomach as he did.

The realization that they were going to be parents set in once more. Their child was real and growing inside her.

Anakin took Ahsoka’s hand in his, wanting to express how much he loved her and their baby in this moment but decided to hold back until they were alone. Instead lightly placing his lips against her hand.

“The child is strong and progressing as it should by this stage.” Sala said before switching the device off. “You can sit up again.” Ahsoka nodded as Anakin moved to help her do just that. “As for a routine, make sure you are getting proper sleep and eating well. You need to listen to your body; it knows what’s best for you both.” 

“I will.” Ahsoka replied.

“Good. And I’ll need to see you here every two weeks for regular checkups. You’re welcome to join if you wish.” The healer looked towards Anakin.

“Thank you, Sala.” Ahsoka said as she hopped off the table. 

“What if... what if something happened and we needed you?” Anakin wanted to be prepared for any emergency that may arise.

“I am normally here, but if for some reason I’m not, my daughter will be. She is almost as skilled as I am. However, your wife and child seem to be in perfect health, I don’t foresee any issues.”

Anakin nodded upon hearing her words of assurance.

Sala led the couple out of the room and towards the front door. Ahsoka thanked the older woman once more before making her way across the threshold. Anakin followed behind, giving a nod of gratitude towards the healer.

“See? My way wasn’t so bad.” Ahsoka smirked as she and Anakin walked back towards their home.

Anakin laughed. “You know, I didn’t know it was possible, but I think pregnancy has made you snippier.” He teased.

Ahsoka giggled, resting her hand on her bump. “Wait till there’s two of us.”


	4. Kick

The road was dark, save the distant stars that dotted the night sky. No light to guide him as Anakin took the path home. He’d been out much later than he would have liked.

Since arriving on Shili, Anakin had been able to help out around the shops in town or nearby farms, providing his skills as a mechanic. When the locals were short on credits, they traded other products such as crops, meat, and so on.

Anakin had turned the garage behind their house into his workshop so he could work close to Ahsoka now that she was farther along in the pregnancy. But there were times he’d have to go between the farms, working on machines much too big to move. Times like today.

Luckily, this job provided actual money and even with Obi-Wan’s generosity, it was always a good idea to put away the extra for emergencies, especially with a baby on the way.

Unfortunately, the downside to the job was that it had been much farther than he normally traveled from Ahsoka since arriving here Shili but always carried his com in case of any issues. Today however, it wasn’t until he was on his way back that Anakin had realized he’d left his com at the house with Ahsoka by accident since he was in a rush to leave that morning.

It also didn’t help that he forgot to wake Ahsoka before he left earlier that morning. Anakin had mentioned the job to her a few days prior but the more he thought about it, the more he worried she forgot.

He’d already been gone entire day. Of course, it wasn’t the plan but there were unforeseen complications with the job. The farmer recommended Anakin come back the next day to finish up, but he declined, not wanting to make the commute again. Instead he stayed to complete the remainder of the work, which resulted in his commute in darkness.

By the time he’d reached home it was very late in the evening, the walk itself added an hour of travel time. With late hour and no lights coming from inside the house, Anakin assumed Ahsoka had already gone to bed.

Knowing it was best not to startle or wake his pregnant wife, Anakin quietly open the front door and snuck over the threshold. He slowly turned to close the door but before it was completely shut, light filled the common room

“So where have you been?” Ahsoka’s voice cut through the silence, making Anakin wince as he turned to face his wife. She was leaning against the counter by the kitchen, arms crossed above her rounded stomach. She raised an eye marking, waiting for him to answer.

“Hey, Snips! Thought you’d be in bed by now.” Anakin took a step forward but stopped once realizing it was best to keep his distance for now.

“Anakin, why in the galaxy would I be asleep? I was about to go looking for you!” Ahsoka scolded.

“I’m sorry. I had a job run later than expected.” Anakin said, slightly lowering his head.

“Do you know how terrified I was? I thought something happened to you! I woke up and you were gone... I tried calling but you weren’t answering your com, I had no idea where you were!” Ahsoka took a breath. “What if... what if you didn’t come back? What would have done then? What would we have done?” She continued, resting her hand on her abdomen.

Anakin sighed, he hated causing her any pain. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to worry... This morning I was running late and forgot my com.”

“I don’t have to know where you’re at every second of the day, I just... I just want know that you’re okay.” Ahsoka had gotten better at controlling her emotions for the most part over the last few years but now that she was pregnant, she had no such luck. She’d been trying her best to hold back the tears thus far.

“You’re right, I needed to be more careful... I’m still getting used to this new life, but I know that’s no excuse.” He replied.

“Anakin, I-“ Ahsoka’s words were cut by a soft gasp, Anakin was by her side in an instant.

“Ahsoka? Ahsoka, what’s wrong?” Only receiving silence in response, he placed his hands on either side of her face, trying to find the source of her speechlessness.

After a moment Ahsoka reached up, taking his hand in hers and bringing it to rest on her lower stomach. She waited for him to feel the light flutter that came from inside.

Once the movement was felt, a smile broke across Anakin’s face. “Was that?”

“I think our baby just kicked.” Ahsoka mirrored his excitement. The moment was surreal, being able to feel their child made them briefly forget their worries.

After a few minutes, Anakin spoke. “Ahsoka, you know I wouldn’t have just left you without a reason, right?”

Ahsoka took a breath. “I know, I just… I have this fear that one day you’ll wake up and realizes you’ve made a mistake.”

“What mistake?” He asked, puzzled by Ahsoka’s words.

“Leaving the Jedi… choosing this baby and me.” Her voice was soft and sad as she lowered her head.

“Hey.” Anakin said lifting her chin to meet her eyes. “Hey, look at me… that is a choice I will never regret as long as I live, I promise you.”

Anakin wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, bringing her close.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“I’m sorry too...” He replied.

They stayed in each other arms for what seemed like hours, not wanting to let go. Anakin knew it was late and they both needed sleep, he reluctantly pulled away. “I love you both so much, I would never do anything to jeopardize that.”

“I love you too.” Ahsoka gave a soft smile, wiping away the tears that had escaped. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“You go, I’ll be right behind you. I want to shower first.” Anakin said as she made her way towards their bedroom.

Anakin locked the door and turned out the lights before heading into the bathroom. He showered quickly, trying desperately to brush off the sleep until he made it to bed.

The room was dark by the time he’d come out, only seeing the outline of Ahsoka’s sleeping form, her back facing him. He gently crawled into bed beside her, not wanting to disturb her sleep.

Once he was about to drift off, he felt her turn to face him before softly speaking. “Can you hold me?”

“Absolutely.” And without another word, Anakin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him before moving to make sure they were both comfortable. Sleep quickly came for them both, allowing them peace for the night ahead.


	5. Visitor

“Captain- so sorry- Commander Rex, may I have a word?” Obi-Wan asked the newly appointed Commander. Everyone including Rex himself, was still getting used to the new title.

“Yes, General Kenobi.” Rex said as he moved aside, out of the path of others. 

“Commander, I’d like your assistance with a small matter.” Obi-Wan said.

“A mission, sir?” Rex inquired.

“In a way, yes. I have requested your transfer for the time being and I am hoping you’ll accept.”

“What about Commander Cody?” Rex asked.

“Cody is off on another assignment at this moment and I think you are the right man for the job. Is that a problem, Commander?” Obi-Wan raised his brow.

“Of course not, General.” Rex straighten a bit, hoping he didn’t offend the Jedi with his question. “May I ask what the assignment is?” He became increasingly curious by the initial request.

“At this time, it’s best to keep you in the dark. Once we are underway, I can provide more details.” 

“Understood. When do we depart?” 

“Now.” Obi-Wan said, turning back towards the hanger.

“Sir, yes, sir.” Rex said, saluting the General before following him to the ship.

“Rex, set a course for these coordinates.” Obi-Wan handle him a piece of paper with the details.

“We’re going to Shili, sir?” Rex asked, puzzled by the reason for this destination.

“Yes. It’s best we get going, Commander.” 

Rex nodded, punching in the numbers to the navi-computer. He had no idea what was waiting for him on Shili.

-•-•-•-

The trip was spent in relative silence. Rex has waited for additional details on the mission, but none were given. He hated to be kept in the dark but knew the Jedi had his reasons.

Setting down in the rural farmland, Rex finally broke the silence. “Where are we?” He asked looking at the surroundings.

“Do you see that structure in the distance? That is our destination. I am afraid I have lied to you; this is not an assignment for the Republic or Jedi... I have brought you here for reasons you will understand, and I promise all your questions will soon be answered.” Seeing the confused look on his companion’s face, Obi-Wan continued. “Go on. I will along in a moment.” He said motioning towards the ramp leading off the ship.

Rex hesitantly complied and made his way out of the ship and across the field towards the farmhouse. As he approached, he could see a figure moving in the nearby garage and it wasn’t until he was at the door did Rex recognize the man inside.

“General Skywalker.” Rex stood in disbelief.

Anakin quickly turned upon hearing his former title. “Rex, what are you doing here? How did you find me?” Anakin was equally shocked to see his former clone captain.

“I brought him here.” Obi-Wan’s voice came from behind the soldier.

“Master? What’s going on?” Anakin wasn’t displeased by the arrival of the two men, on the contrary it was the first time he’d seen Rex since his abrupt departure from the Jedi, but it was unexpected none the less.

“I know that when you left the order it was sudden, and you did not see each other at the end. Rex wasn’t given any information on your whereabouts or what even happened. I felt it would a welcomed surprise to finally get closure for you both considering you were close.”

Anakin walked towards the clone, extending his hand. Rex returned the gesture. “It is good to see you, Rex.” Anakin said with a smile.

“Glad you’re still alive, sir.” 

Obi-Wan looked towards the main house before interrupting the reunion. “Is she inside?”

Anakin nodded.

“She who?” Rex asked, looking between the Jedi.

“You’ll see... come on.” Anakin said with a smirk, heading out of the garage. He led the two inside stopping at the common room. “Wait here.” Anakin said before going deeper into the home.

After a minute, a female voice became audible. “Anakin, what do you mean we have guests... who’s here?” Ahsoka’s words drifted off when she saw her old friend standing across the room.

“Commander?” Rex couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Rex!” Ahsoka immediately ran up to the clone, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a tight hug. It was a long-awaited reunion for them both.

“You-you’re here... and you’re pregnant?” Rex asked as they pulled away.

“I am.” Ahsoka said resting her hands on her growing abdomen. “What’s going on? How are you here?” She asked turning towards anyone who could give answers.

Obi-Wan was the first to speak. “I may have held a bit of the truth, but I assure you it was all for your own good.”

“What are you talking about?” Ahsoka’s glaze landed on the older Jedi.

“I did not tell any of you about my intentions to bring Rex here, instead I wanted to surprise you all, but I also hide this so that the council would not know. As far as they’re concerned, Rex and I are following up on a location for a separatist outpost.” Obi-Wan continued. “I have previously investigated this information and know it to be rumor nothing more... which is what I will report to the Republic once we return.”

“Master, you’re becoming crafty in your old age.” Anakin laughed. “But thank you, it’s good to see an old friend again.”

The others nodded in agreement. 

“If I may ask, how did you two, uh...” Rex asked as he looked towards Anakin and Ahsoka, his cheeks growing darker in embarrassment.

“It’s okay, Rex.” Ahsoka said trying to hold back her laughter. “Why don’t we have a seat and we’ll explain everything?” 

Rex nodded, joining the couple and Obi-Wan in the seating area.

Anakin took a breath before speaking. “About a year ago, when everything happened on Scipio, I was working through some issues and at the time the only person I wanted to talk to was Ahsoka.”

“He tracked me down.” Ahsoka continued. “And I’ll admit, I wasn’t happy to see him at first... the scars left by the council were still fresh in my mind... they still are. But when Anakin came back into my life, I found happiness.”

“And I soon realized I was never going to let her go again.” Anakin extended his hand to Ahsoka’s, giving a gentle, loving, smile. “I decided to leave the order when we found out she was pregnant. It’s what I needed to do to keep my family safe, but in truth, it all happened so fast, there were many I didn’t get to say goodbye to... you included.” Anakin said looking towards his former Captain.

“Only Master Obi-Wan knew the truth.” Ahsoka added.

“I’m glad you two found each other again. You now have something rare that I’ve only seen a handful of times.” Rex’s words came from the heart, he was happy to finally know the fate of his old friends.

“Thank you, Rex.” Ahsoka said with a light smile. “It’s been so long since we’ve all been together, how have you been?” 

Knowing it had been a while and the changes that had occurred, Rex started by telling the couple of his recent promotions to Commander among the additional recent events during the war. 

This prompted Anakin and Ahsoka to continue their story of their time on Shili and from then on, the group continued to swap stories between themselves, reminiscing of times that seemed like lifetimes ago. None realized the late hour until the sky was dark and they knew it was time to say goodbye.

“Thank you, Master. It was good to have this time together.” Anakin said as Rex and Obi-Wan made their way through the door.

Ahsoka gave one last quick embrace to both before she herself bid farewell, hating to say goodbye.

“You both as always welcome here.” Her words came softly as she tried to control her emotions.

“I’ll be back, I promise.” Rex said with a smile. “I’ll want to meet the little one.”

Anakin and Ahsoka watched as the Jedi and soldier made their way across the field into the nearby ship, only heading back in when it flew out of sight. The visit may have been unexpected, but it certainly was a welcome surprise... an encounter for closure but also opportunity for the future.


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments and support thus far, I am so happy to share this story with you all! I will be traveling this next week and may not be able to post next Friday but I promise I will be back. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, please read, review and let me know your thoughts!

Anakin rolled onto his side, reaching a hand out into the darkness to bring his wife closer but was instead met with cold sheets. 

Ahsoka was in her ninth month of pregnancy and with the baby growing daily, it took its toll on her sleep schedule. She had a hard time getting comfortable most nights and with their child awake in the early hours of the morning, it wasn’t uncommon for Ahsoka to disappear from bed.

Anakin brushed off the sleep and rose from the bed. He grabbed a shirt off the nearby chair before throwing it over his head and moving towards the closed door.

He found Ahsoka leaning against the counter in the kitchen, her eyes were closed as if she was concentrating. A soft creak in the floor alerted her to another presence and she opened her eyes, looking towards Anakin’s direction. “Did I wake you?” She asked softly.

He shook his head. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Anakin closed the distance between them, moving his hand to rest on the enlarged bump.

“I’m fine. Your kid doesn’t seem to understand the concept of sleep.” She replied with a light chuckle.

“My kid, huh?” 

“Yes, he’s your kid before sunrise.” Ahsoka laughed.

“Still think it’s a boy?” Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know... to be honest I’m happy with either a boy or girl, as long as they’re health.” She said with a light smile, resting a hand on top of Anakin’s.

“I agree.” He replied, matching her smile.

Ahsoka winced slightly as she gripped the counter.

“You okay?” Anakin asked as he tried to mask the worry coming across his face. Since she was farther along in her pregnancy, aches and pains came quite frequently but each time it pained him to see her in discomfort. 

“Yeah.” She replied releasing a breath. “Just my back is all.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Anakin asked.

Ahsoka shook her head. “I think I’m going to take a shower, maybe the hot water can loosen my muscles.” 

“I’ll go get the water going and find you a change of clothes.” He said giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before disappearing into the refresher.

As Ahsoka tried to balance herself, there was another quick twinge of pain followed by an odd sensation and she soon felt liquid in between her legs.

“Anakin!” 

He was at her side in an instant, wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her steady while she gripped his other hand.

“I think my water broke.” She spoke the words quietly, still in state of shock.

“I’ll contact Sala.” Anakin said, releasing his hold on his wife.

“Wait, it’s still early. Labor can last for hours. She said once my contractions are four minutes apart, I’ll be much closer to actually giving birth. For now, it’s just a waiting game.” Ahsoka tried steadying her breathing while coming to terms she was in labor.

Anakin didn’t like the idea of waiting to call the midwife, especially since he was a novice in this situation. What if something happened within the next hour or so? Would he be able to tell if something was wrong? He knew he wouldn’t be prepared to handle a crisis.

‘What am I doing?’ Anakin thought. He knew this was not the time to panic, he needed to be Ahsoka’s side, her rock. “Alright, I’ll hold off for now. What do you need me to do?”

“I didn’t realize the pains earlier were contractions... so we need to time them. I still want to take a shower, maybe clean up out here a little.” She said motioning to her soaked pants and the puddle below.

“Don’t worry about this, I’ll clean up out here. You go shower and I’ll come check on you in a few minutes. Okay?” 

Before she could reply, Ahsoka felt her stomach tighten with another contraction. Anakin noticed, offering a hand while she breathed through it while he began rubbing circles on her back with the other. 

Once the pain began to dissipate, Ahsoka released her grip on her husband. “Thanks.” She said softly.

“Hey, it’s the least I can do since I kinda got you into this mess.” Anakin chuckled.

Ahsoka released a breath. “I think we both played a part that night.” 

Anakin helped her into the refresher, removing the wet clothes before he left her to sit under the warm water in hopes to ease some of the tension and pain. He then proceeded to the kitchen to quickly clean, but always remaining within ear shot just in case.

He didn’t want to constantly hover over Ahsoka, especially now, but wanted to remain available for the moment she needed him. Anakin knew he should try and busy himself for the time being.

After the kitchen, he moved into their bedroom, replacing the sheets and blankets so Ahsoka would be comfortable once she was out of the shower. 

The nearest hospital or clinic was hours away hence why they decided it was best to have the baby here at home. Ahsoka always hated any type of hospital so it was the last place she’d want to be during a time like this and Anakin tried to be supportive of that. However, there was always the worry in the back of his mind if something were to go wrong.

Anakin tried to push all negative thoughts from his head to focus on the situation at hand. Once the bed was made up, he went into the refresher to check on his laboring wife.

“How are you doing?” Anakin asked as kneeled outside the shower.

“I just had another contraction, it ended about a minute ago.” Ahsoka said as she practiced the breathing Sala taught her.

Anakin mental recorded the time so he could keep track of the progress, anxious to call the midwife.

“Sorry I missed it.” 

“Don’t be, there’ll be plenty more to come.” She light chuckled. “Can you help me up? I want to lay down for a bit if that’s okay.” 

“Whatever makes you comfortable.” Anakin proceed to help her up and out of the shower, grabbing her clothes while she dried off. He handed her one of his shirts to wear for the meantime. Once she’d grown out of her clothes, Ahsoka hated the idea of buying a whole new wardrobe so instead she preferred to wear his. He didn’t mind as long as she was happy.

-•-•-•-

Hours passed as Ahsoka’s contractions grew closer and more frequent. She’d tried laying, siting, walking and stretching to try and ease the pain in her back and abdomen but each only offered momentary relief.

“It’s starting.” She said breathlessly as she leaned against Anakin.

“That’s four minutes.” He said, once they contraction passed. “I’m going to call Sala, you going to be okay for a couple minutes?”

She nodded before releasing her hold on him.

Anakin quickly located the old communicator that the midwife had given them during their last appointment. He powered it up and opened the link. 

“Hello?” A tired voice came through after a minute.

“It’s Anakin, Ahsoka’s in labor, I think you should get over here.”

“I’ll be there within the hour.” Sala said before ending the communication.

Anakin returned to his wife, she was slowly walking back and forth through the kitchen, every once and a while stopping to leaning against the nearby counter. 

Approaching Ahsoka, Anakin softly spoke. “She’s on her way.”

Ahsoka’s words were staled by another contraction ripping through her body. She’d been trying so hard not to cry out with each coming pain, but it was almost impossible now. She buried her face into Anakin’s chest, gripping one of his hands while his other continued to rubbed circles on her back.

It broke his heart to see her like this, he wanted nothing more than to take away this pain. Unfortunately, all he could do now was hold his wife until the contraction passed.

Ahsoka slowly released her grip, taking slow and steady breaths to calm herself before she spoke. “Thank you.”

“Hey, we’re in this together.” He said with a soft smile.

-•-•-•-

“That’s it, breathe.” Anakin softly whispered to Ahsoka during a particularly difficult contraction. Labor was taking its toll on her body and mind. She couldn’t stand on her own anymore, needing to lean against a counter, table or her husband.

“It’s over.” Her words were weak. Anakin helped her lean back against the pillows as she caught her breath. The couple heard a knock and a wave of relief washed over Anakin. 

“That’s Sala, I’ll go let her in. You alright?” He asked as he used a cloth to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

“I’ll be fine.” Ahsoka replied, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Anakin stood from the bed and headed out into the common room, opening the door to allow the older woman entrance.

“Thank you for coming.” He said with a soft smile. 

Sala retuned the smile before asking, “How is she?”

“She’s hanging in there, ready for it to be over.” Anakin replied as head led the midwife through the house.

“And you?” 

Her words caused him to stop short of the hall. He hadn’t had time to think of himself. How could he? His wife was suffering to bring their child into the world. “I’m fine. Ahsoka’s more important right now.” He said, turning to face the woman.

“You’re correct, she is, but you are also important. So... how are you?” Sala asked, raising an eye marking.

Anakin released a breath and dropped his head, ashamed of his words. “I’m... terrified.”

“Good.” 

“How is that good?” Anakin was taken aback.

“It means you’re a good husband and father. This is difficult time for not only Ahsoka but you as well. You may not experience the pain as she does, but you have to stay by her side and watch her go through it. I know you are worried for her, but she is strong, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep them both safe... it will be okay. Do you trust me?”

Anakin slowly nodded. Sala’s words helped lift this weight from his shoulders and calm his mind. Something he’d been trying to do all night. 

“Good. Now, why don’t we check on your wife?” She said motioning towards the bedroom. Sala followed the young man deeper into the house to her patient. Ahsoka rested against a few piled pillows on the bed. She could see a bit of relief wash over the laboring mother like she knew her pain would be over soon. This look was one she’d seen many times over the years, and it gave her a bit of happiness to know she would be a part of such an important moment. “How are you doing, my dear?”

“I’ve been better.” Ahsoka replied. “But I know it’ll be worth it in the end.” 

Anakin returned to his place beside Ahsoka as she reached for his hand once again.

“That it will be, I promise you that.” Sala set her bag down at the dresser across from the bed before turning back to face the couple. “I’m going to check your progress. It may be a little uncomfortable, but it will be over soon.”

Anakin looked back at his wife, trying to think of a distraction from the invasive exam. “You know we still don’t have a name.”

“That’s because we could never decide on one.” Ahsoka weakly laughed.

Anakin’s chuckled. “Well, we may not have much time left to decide.” Ahsoka hissed through her teeth as the intrusion. “Breathe.” Anakin quick said.

“All done. You’re not quite there, but almost. I think you’ll have this baby in the next hour or two.” Sala said.

“Contraction.” Ahsoka gritted her teeth, gripping Anakin’s hand as her stomach tightened.

“Is there anything you can give her for the pain?” Anakin asked the older woman.

“No... I’m fine, really.” Ahsoka interjected. 

Anakin wanted to protest further but knew it was a losing battle.

-•-•-•-

Another hour of painful contractions passed, and Sala checked the young mother. “You’re fully dilated, are you ready to meet your child?”

“Absolutely.” Ahsoka felt a sense of relief that this long process was almost over.

“Alright, when you feel your next contraction, I need you to push.” Sala said as she prepared for the delivery.

“Anakin.” Ahsoka’s words were soft. “I’m scared.”

“Hey, don’t be.” Anakin could see the exhaustion and fear in her eyes, they were so close. “You’re strong and I know you can do it. I’ll right here the whole time... I love you.”

Feeling the contraction take her body, Ahsoka took a deep breath and whispered “I love you too” before using her strength to bring her child into the world.

-•-•-•-

An hour passed and Ahsoka’s mind and body were on the brink of collapse. She could barely hear the words of encouragement from her husband and the midwife. 

"Come on, it's almost over, Ahsoka, one last time!" Anakin could see she was fading but she was so close.

Ahsoka mustered all the strength she had left and gave one final push, expelling the child from her body.

The room was then filled with the loud cries of their child. “You did it… I’m proud of you." Anakin softly said as he helped Ahsoka rest against the pillows. It took the last of her strength to fight the exhaustion until she could see her baby.

Sala cleaned the child in preparation for the new parents then moved towards the bed with a swaddled baby, handing it straight to the tired mother. “Congratulations on your healthy baby girl.” 

Ahsoka was in awe by the tiny baby in her arms, she was the most beautiful child with white marking matching her mother but light brown hair like her father. “She’s perfect.”

“She is.” Anakin was seated beside his wife but all he could do was stare down at his daughter as his chest filled with pride.

“Thank you, Sala.” Ahsoka said looking up at the older woman.

“You, my dear, did all of the hard work. Let me help you get cleaned up so you can rest, alright?” Sala said grabbing clean sheets and blankets.

“Do you want to hold her?” Ahsoka asked her husband.

Anakin slowly nodded as she handed the child over. She felt so fragile, as if she was made of glass and that terrified him. But as she opened her eyes for the first time, Anakin knew he’d be the best father to this little girl. 

After Sala had finished taken care of Ahsoka, she looked over at the exhausted mother as she spoke. “Why don’t get some rest, my dear. I’ll take a look at this little one here and make sure she’s alright.”

Anakin reluctantly handed the child off to the older woman before leaning down to his wife. “You were amazing. Thank you for giving me a family.” It was hard to keep his emotions in check at this moment, but he wanted her to know how much he loved her and grateful he truly was.

“I love you so much. Thank you for staying with me through it all.” Ahsoka said giving a weak smile. “Wake me in a bit so I can hold her again.”

He placed a kiss on her forehead as her eyes slowly closed. “Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
